This invention relates to vehicles, for instance trucks and trailers, arranged to carry a detachable charge carrier. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for securing the charge carrier in a predetermined transport position in the vehicle.
Nowadays many vehicles, particularly trailers, are equipped with a detachable charge carrier, for instance a platform or a container, which can be loaded while detached and, when loaded, is pushed on to the vehicle by a longitudinal displacement. The vehicle frame is provided with stop means arranged to limit this displacement and to define the transport position of the charge carrier. To retain the charge carrier in said position keys or pins have been employed. Said elements have, however, proved liable to get lost in various ways. Moreover, they are frequently difficult to apply in position, for instance when the holes which are to receive them are fouled by ice or frozen dirt.
The invention has for its principal object to provide retaining means for the purpose indicated which are not liable to get lost or mislaid and which are easy to operate and provide an entirely reliable retaining action.